Greek Sea Odyssey
Greek Sea Odyssey is the third island on Poptropica Worlds, and it was released on February 28, 2018 for members. It was released for everyone on May 3, 2018. Walkthrough Welcome to Athens, part of Ancient Greece! Speak to some of the citizens around, and they're making a new city of democracy- but Zeus, once again, won't leave them alone. Talk to Theophania, and she'll tell you that Theseus can probably help defeat Zeus. Go to the dock, and you'll see Theseus, who is struggling to fix a leak in his boat. He'll tell you that you can probably find wood at the Parthenon. When you enter, you'll see a stack of logs, inconveniently placed on a pulley at the top of the building. Asterios tells you that, if you can reach the logs, you can take them. Push the Hercules statue to the far right, so you can jump onto an Athena statue's spear. From here, you'll have to manipulate a see-saw structure to weigh it down with a Hercules statue, and then jump high enough to reach the logs. If you're fast enough, you can simply run on the see-saw and jump to the logs. Either way, when you reach the top, Athena will talk to you. She will tell you that you'll need to defeat Zeus, who has turned his wife Hera into stone, with three sacred items: Hippolyta's girdle, a lyre, and the golden fleece. You'll need to sail to various locations on Theseus's boat to get these items, then defeat Zeus once and for all! Give Theseus his wood to repair his ship. Your first stop is Crete, where the sacred lyre is located. Daedalus will tell you that his son, Icarus, is trapped inside the Labyrinth of Crete. If you save Icarus, you'll get a "delightful item." Inside the labyrinth, Icarus is trapped inside a cage with three locks. The first obstacle in the labyrinth is an ogre, who you must beat in an "ogre test of strength and cunning:" a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The ogre will always pick rock, so just pick paper three times in a row and get the first key. Continue through the labyrinth, and when faced with a choice between up and left, go up. You'll find a chest full of carrots. Take a carrot, then go down and left. You'll see a skeleton who bounces you back upon contact. Climb up and push a rock, which will cause the skeleton to collapse, and the gate to the Skeleton Key will open. Go through the gate, collect the key, and you'll come across the Minotaur. He won't let you pass until you feed him, so give him a carrot and collect his key. Now you can unlock Icarus's cage! He'll talk to his dad for a bit, and you'll get your lyre as promised. Suddenly, a Gryphon steals the lyre! Daedalus will give you Icarus's wings and make you chase after the Gryphon. Don't fly too close to the sun or the wings will melt, and don't fly into the ocean or the wings will get waterlogged. When you finally catch the Gryphon and retrieve the lyre, you'll crash and end up in Themiscyra. Thankfully, Theseus has found you, and Themiscyra is where Hippolyta's girdle is. Hippolyta will give you her girdle if you can get the lazy, passed-out god to leave. Hippocrates, a physician, knows how to cure this. Just find four ingredients around the area—a pine cone, the horn of a bull, honey, and red grapes—and mix them together in a specific order. The red grapes are on a bush near the ground, and the pine cone is found high up on a tree. The bull horn and honey take a little more effort to obtain. For the horn, push a rock to hit a bull on the head and make its horn fall off. To get the honey, take a stick from a pot and light it on fire at the bottom of the area. Climb to the highest point of the map, where you'll find a bee hive. The bees will fly away because of the smoke, and you can take some honey. Now, mix all the ingredients together. The correct order is pine cone, grapes, horn, then honey. Feed the god the medicine, and he'll finally leave. Hippolyta will give you her girdle, so all you need now is the Golden Fleece. Sail with Theseus to Colchis. There's only one major obstacle, which is a snake named Snakehead. He'll let you climb the tree for the Golden Fleece if you play him a song. Take out your lyre, and play the notes in the same order that Snakehead slithers them. Upon playing five consecutive notes, he'll let you climb the tree and grab the Golden Fleece. Now that you have all three sacred items, you can sail to Mount Olympus and defeat Zeus! He'll notice you and attack by rolling slow electric spheres down the hill. When you reach the top, you'll meet Athena again. She'll take the sacred items and rescue Hera. Zeus declares that Earth is dumb and he doesn't want it, and proceeds to fly away with Hera. Theseus will thank you for allowing Athens to grow and be built as the citizens imagined, and will give you a trophy. Congratulations! You have completed Greek Sea Odyssey! Items *Lumber *Ogre Key *Carrot *Skeleton Key *Minotaur Key *Wings *Lyre *Recipe *Red Grapes *Pine Cone *Horn of a Bull *Honey *Concoction *Girdle *Golden Fleece Trivia *Snakehead sings "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. *One of the Quest Log titles is "Gonna Fly Now." This is a reference to the song of the same name by Bill Conti. *This island has many similarities to Mythology Island. These include the presence of a labyrinth, sacred items that must be collected, the Minotaur, Zeus, and Athena. *Theseus says that he "just followed the dotted line on the map!" This is a fourth-wall break. *Hippolyta's name is spelled as "Hyppolyta" on the map. Category:Islands Category:2018 Islands Category:Greek Sea Odyssey